Age of the Duel
by Dragon Ninja 1138
Summary: an alternative universe of dueling where one's rank in society is depending on how well someone can duel, this is the story of one duelist's rise through the ranks of duel nobility! NOTE: Rating may go up in time
1. Prologue & 1st Chapter: Inheritance

Hello everyone here is the revised chapter 1 of The Age of the Duel hope this chapter is a lot better than it's predecessor I know it is shorter but I tried to flesh it out, talk more about Kenji as Dominic's Surrogate Grandfather and such, the next chapter is longer because it includes 2 duels in it

The Age of the Duel

Prologue

Many years have passed since the days of duelists such as Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba, but what they left behind is a legacy that the world stands on the foundations that they set forth for now dueling has become the centerpiece of society, one's skill in a duel determines their place in society. And duel schools are set up for people in each level of society to increase their skill and possibly promote them to higher levels of society. There was once a duelist who was so powerful people thought he had sold his soul to a demon of some supernatural entity to be unstoppable on the duel field, because unstoppable he was, and they called him… Kenji of the Mythic Dragon! Across his glorious career as a duelist procuring great wealth and recognition across the dueling world but strangely he disappeared.

Many attempts were made to track Kenji down but nobody found him as if he had never existed. However the story I am about to relate has little to do with Kenji himself, it focuses on the young man who's own legacy would carry on where Kenji Left off…

Chapter 1

The Inheritance

Domonic went back into the apartment he lived with his parents at, his parents were barely home as they were working multiple jobs to pay the rent and keep food on the table so they couldn't afford to put him through duel school. Once he got home from working his own odd jobs gig to help his parents make ends meet but when he got home his mom surprisingly answered the door "Mom? Aren't you supposed to be working that waitress job at the pizza parlor?" His mother had a sad look on her face

"oh I was able to take some time off just for today, there is something your father and I need to discuss with you." She said sadly she led him in and into the kitchen with a beaten up folding table in the middle of the kitchen where sat Domonic's father, a bruiser of a man who worked his ass off to put food on the table for the son and wife he loved dearly, and another man sat with him, he wore a clean cut business suit and he looked well kept as though he was a business man of sorts. mom sat down with the two men and inclined for Domonic to sit down too, the 16 year old joined the three at the table and his father introduced him

"Son, this is Mr. Topper, he wanted to speak with you about some things, but the first thing he agreed that he should rather hear it from us rather than a stranger." He said and so his father began "Son I am sorry to say that Kenji Umino passed away this morning." Said his father

Those Words Hit Domonic like a barrel of bricks dropped from a roof "no way…" he said in shock. He looked at his mother, hoping beyond hope that this wasn't some sick ass joke they were pulling on him. His mother placed a hand on his shoulder with a sad look on her face.

"I am afraid so, Domonic, you're not the only one whose death it would have affected, he was like part of the family to all 3 of us."

It was now Mr. Topper's turn to speak. "I am very sorry for your loss, however my job here is this:" and he reached into his briefcase and produced a grubby rectangular Package with an envelope taped to it, "He stated in his will and testament that you were to have this, as it said in the will, he leaves you his legacy, may it make a name for you as it did for me" he said but Domonic barely heard him through this, he was lost in thought of the man whom he considered both a friend and a surrogate grandfather. Dominic was brought out of his revelry when Mr. Topper said, "Well now, I have done what I came here to do, may you have a nice day." Said Mr. Topper as he picked up his coat and headed to the door, Domonic's Mother seeing him out.

Domonic took the package and went to his room and shut the door, locking it too, he just wanted to be alone for a bit. He sat down at his desk placing the package in front of him, looking at it at first glance it didn't look like anything special and Dominic didn't know what it was, his first thought was that it was some odd trinket that an old man gives someone for symbolic value, wasn't anything anyone could actually USE. But the words said in the will "I leave you my Legacy, may it Make a Name for You as it did for me." Dominic thought as he remembered the words. What kind of Legacy are we talking here? Kenji never talked about his past and the apartment Kenji lived in didn't have any pictures of family or friends, no trophies of any kind of recognition, and when asked about it Kenji always dodged the question, looking upon the letter that came with the package he figured this would possibly be his only chance to learn ANYTHING about the man, opening the envelope he saw the ever so familiar handwriting Kenji had and it read the following

_Dear Domonic, if you haven't opened the package now would be the best time to open it before proceeding_

Domonic took the package in his hand and peeled away the wrapping to reveal an ornate red hardened leather case that had a loop on the back so it could be worn on the belt with the designs featuring a Nordic style dragon embossed on the leather twisting around the whole front and sides of the case with its mouth open so that it encircled the latch that held the top on. Dominic was impressed with the craftsmanship of the case and really strangely he felt that he had seen it before, it was familiar yet the location of where he saw it was just beyond the reach of his memory he spent so much time admiring the detail and craftsmanship that went into the case that he almost forgot to look inside it, so without further ado he unclasped the top and opened the case and what was inside made his heart stop and his jaw drop: It was a duel monsters deck Dominic could barely contain his excitant as he saw what the cards were, it was a Dragon and Spellcaster Deck that housed some of the most outstanding cards in the two categories, Domonic was so amazed he almost forgot about the rest of the letter so putting down the deck went back to reading it

_Yes, I was once a duelist, and not just any duelist one that is still remembered to this day: Kenji of the Mythic Dragon _Dominic was astounded at the revelation, He sure had heard of that duelist, his skill was immeasurable winning duel after duel tournament after tournament but then disappeared and now all these years later he was friends with such a legendary duelist all along and now he had passed on to him this deck, he continued the letter _you are the first person I have truly told who I was and the reason I left, it was when my wife and children died in a house fire, I had lost everything and lost my will to duel, many hears passed and then I met your family and you welcomed me in as one of your family giving light to my life once more and now that I am gone I pass the fire that once I had to you, carry on my legacy of magic and flame and revive the eternal glory_.

"A knock came on Dominic's door "Dear? Are you hungry?" asked Dominic's Mom entering the room and saw what he was looking at "Is that what Kenji Left you?!" she asked astounded

"Yeah, I know how to play the game just don't have the money to buy too many cards." Said Dominic "Hold on a sec, let me see something." She said and hurried out of the room, ten minutes later she returned with what looked like a beaten up duel disk,

"M-mom, you had this all along?!" exclaimed Dominic not believing what he was seeing

"It was your brother's." replied his mother. Dominic never knew his older brother Hiro he disappeared a year or so after he was born

"Mom… thanks." Said Dominic accepting the duel disk and strapped it to his arm, it wasn't as glitzy as the modern day ones, it was the traditional Battle City style disk worn by duelists such as Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba. "Well at least we know it fits, let's see if it still works." Said Dominic sliding his new deck into place

Dinner was one of excited conversation when Dominic told his father what he had inherited and was amazed that mom had Kept Hiro's Duel Disk all this time and that it still worked "We should get you down to the duelist registry tomorrow and he will get Social Benefits." Said his father "that will reduce your need to do odd jobs so much," he added Duelists got pay from the National Duel association depending on their win/loose record, an average duelist with a part time day job could make a livable amount of money." Suffice it to say Dominic's life has been changed by this

and there you have it hope it explained it better than the previous version of this chapter, second chapter 2.0 will be put up in a little bit I am going to get some stuff ready for a game going on saturday night (I am a Larper)


	2. Registration and Evaluation

here we go, was able to tear myself away from updating my character sheet for a short amount of time to do this here we are in chapter 2, in this chapter we will learn a little bit more about how duelists are registered and the process hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2

Registration and Evaluation

Dominic and his father now sat in the waiting room of the duelist registry office with all the paperwork filled out to register him as a duelist. "Dominic Ledger" called out an attendant and Dominic approached her and handed her his paperwork which she checked "Everything seems to be in order please follow me for your assessment." Said the lady, the Duel assessment was two-fold, first was a duel against a computerized opponent to evaluate knowledge and understanding of the rules of the game, second was a duel against a real duelist which was where his skills would determine his social rank, if beaten the examiner had the option to recommend him for ranking duels which were the duels that would see if one could become a duelist noble. Dominic entered the test field and got his duel disk ready as a machine stood across from him with a deck of its own,

"Let's get this party started." Said Dominic as he drew his hand

DUEL

Dominic's LP: 4000

Duel Machine's LP: 4000

"Turn Start: Set Two cards face down, now discarding one card from hand to special summon Quickdraw Synchron (5/700/1400) activating ability of Quillbolt Hedgehog in graveyard when there is a tuner on the field it can be special summoned however is removed from play when it leaves the field." Said the computerized monotone voice as the two monsters appeared on the field (2/800/800) "Now Tuning together the two monsters to synchro summon: Nitro Warrior (7/2800/1800) Turn End"

"Then My Move is a go." Said Dominic drawing his card "I shall Special summon Vice Dragon, I'm sure you already know it's ability but it is able to be special summoned when My opponent has monsters on the field and I have none in exchange it's attack and defense is halved" he said as a purple Dragon with oddly shaped arms and legs appeared (5/2000 1000/2400 1200) I shall now Normal summon the tuner monster Dark Resonator (3/1300/300) and Now I shall Tune Together my Two Monsters in order to synchro summon a synchro monster of my own: _Gathering Dragon bring forth the emerging of a new power, a dragon of untold horror unleashed upon the world to destroy one's enemies!_ Synchro Summon: Rise from the underworld: Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons!" called out Dominic as a crimson two headed serpent emerged onto the playing field (8/3000/3000), Now for battle phase: I shall attack your Nitro Warrior with my Diabolic Dragon!" declared Dominic as his Dragon sent a jet of black fire coated crimson from both it's maws at the warrior

"Activating Trap card: Scrap Iron Scare Crow: it negates the attack of one monster and the trap is re set." Said the computer as a metal scarecrow appeared between the two monsters and blocked the attack and then the card was turned face down again

"I'll set a card face down and end turn." Said Dominic

"Turn begin." Said the computer drawing a card "activating spell card Meteor of Destruction Dealing 1000 points of damage to you if your life is 3000 or more." Said the computer as a meteor came down from above and hit Dominic in the chest sending him flat on his back

Dominic's LP: 3000

"Damn that hurt." Said Dominic as he got up

"when I activate a spell card Nitro warrior gains 1000 attack (2800 3800) Attack Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons"

"Sorry but My Dragon has an ability that states that he cannot be destroyed via battle or card effects and any damage I take gets added to his attack." Said Dominic

"Activating Trap card: Fiendish Chain on Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons it's ability is negated and it cannot attack, since its ability is negated Beelze is destroyed

Dominic's LP: 2200

Dominic Gritted his Teeth and drew his card "Well this is a gamble but It is my best shot." He said "I play the spell card Resoning, you guess a monster level and I reveal cards from the top of my deck until I hit a monster if it is not the level you selected, I special summon it if it is it goes to the grave." Explained Dominic

"Guessing level 7." Said the computer

Dominic took the top card of his deck "Ooh So close it is the level 6 Dark Magician girl." He said as his new incredibly sext female spellcaster monster appeared on the field (6/2000/1700) I Play the spell Card Polymerization Fusing Dark Magician Girl with the Eclipse Wyvern in my hand to fusion summon Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight (7/2600/1700) and When the eclipse wyvern in my hand is sent to the grave I can Remove one LV7 or higher Light or Dark Dragon in my deck from the game when the eclipse wyvern in my grave is removed from play the monster I removed with this ability is added to my hand." Said Dominic looking through his deck "and I think Red-eyes Darkness Metal Dragon Will do fine." Explained Dominic removing the dragon from the game I will now activate my trap card "Call of the Haunted to bring back Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons (8/3000/3000)

"I now Discard Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 from my hand to activate Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight's ability to destroy one card on the field and I choose your Nitro warrior." Said Dominic as his Dragon riding spellcaster's sword glowed white and she pointed it at the demonic looking warrior and a beam of light shot at the warrior causing it to shatter "I will now attack with Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight."

"Activating Trap Card Scrap Iron Scarecrow." Said the computer as once more the ugly hunk of metal Blocked Dominic's attack."

"I was counting on that because the trap can only block one attack, Beelze pay that pile of Circuits back for destroying you." Said Dominic as the Dragon Paid the computer back in full with his attack. "That will be it for this turn." Concluded Dominic

Duel Machine's LP: 1000

"Beginning turn." Said the computer "Summoning Trident Warrior, Ability activates allowing the special summon of a level 3 monster from hand selecting another junk Synchron, Tuning the two together to Synchro Summon Junk Archer (7/2300/2000)" said the computer as a robotic figure appeared from the synchro process carrying a bow and arrow "Activating it's ability to remove one monster on opponent's field for one turn. Selecting Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons." Said the computer Dominic Growled as his card was removed from the field "Now Playing Spell Book of Moon, switching Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight to Face Down Defense position, and shall attack face down monster and destroy it, Turn End." Said the computee

"My Move." Said Dominic if he didn't get something good now he was toast and he drew his card and grinned "Yahoo, Top Decking for the win" said Dominic "I will now remove the eclipse Wyvern I sent to the grave earlier to special summon Black Dragon Collapserpent which can only be special summoned by removing a light monster from the grave and when Eclipse Wyvern is Removed from the game I can add my removed from play Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon to my hand, Now I shall Remove Black Dragon Collapserpent from the game to special summon Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon which can only be summoned by removing a dragon on my field from the game." declared Dominic as a giant Black and red metal covered wyvern emerged onto the field "Next I shall activate his ability to special summon a Dragon from my hand or graveyard and I choose to summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6!" continued Dominic as another Dragon of the wyvern family this one in silver armor like body with an avian-esque head (6/2300/1600), "I now attack Junk Archer with Beelze of the Diabolic Dragon." Said Dominic as the dragon sent a final Jet of fire at the warrior

"Activating Trap card Scrap Iron Scarecrow to negate attack." Said the computer as the dragon's fire was blocked

Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon shall attack and Destroy Junk Archer!" called out Dominic as his dragon did his bidding and melted the warrior away with black flames

Duel Machine's LP: 500

"And To finish it Horus the Black Flame Dragon shall attack you directly to win this!" said Dominic as his avian Dragon sent a jet of black fire at the machine reducing its life points to 0

Final Score

Dominic's LP: 2200

Duel Machine's LP: 0

"And in my book we call that game." Said Dominic striking a victory pose the attendant came up to him and said the placement duel will take place in a couple hours because there are others doing placement duels.

Dominic's Father came up to him "You want to get something to eat while we wait?" he asked and Dominic Nodded. They went to a burger place that was just down the street from the Duelist Registry office, they ordered their food and sat down eating in silence, It had been a weird couple days, started in sadness but from that sadness arose hope for a brighter tomorrow "so son, do you intend to seek to be the top of the pack and go for a Ranking Duel?" asked Dominic's Father

Dominic was silent for a bit thinking it over "It sounds like a good idea." He said as he chewed his burger and thought about it "We'll see how I do." He added as the two finished up and returned to the Duelist Registry office for his Placement Duel, this time it was on the roof. Dominic's Dad took a seat on the sidelines to watch his son duel

The Examiner entered the field he was a tan skinned burly man that looked like the kind of guy you'd see in a drunken brawl. "Welcome Dominic Ledger, My name is Renshin Troimaka, the Placement Examiner that will determine your duelist Rank, I should let you know that loosing this duel does NOT deny you from being a duelist, the duel you had against the machine downstairs was a test to evaluate your understanding of the rules and how to play the game, this duel is designed to evaluate your skill in a real duel you are graded by the observers in the control room." He said gesturing to some cameras on the corners of the field and at both sides at half field "On your performance, on how well you fare under pressure, your reaction time to sudden turns in the duel and in the outcome of the duel how you react." Explained Torimaka

"Reaction in the outcome?" asked Dominic

"If you win you are graded on how you react, a duelist must accept the win with humility it is ok to cheer at a victory but not at the expense of the one who lost, Excessive displays of celebration can be a sign of arrogance and arrogance is a cancer in dueling, however if you loose the duel you are judged as to how well you stand up and live to duel another day." Explained the Examiner

"That is actually a cool way of doing the exam." Said Dominic eager to get started

"It is good to see someone who approves of the code of conduct, very well, let's get started." Said Renshin

"Let's Duel!" they said Together

Dominic's LP: 4000

Renshin's LP: 4000

"I'll start." Said Renshin "I shall Set one monster in defense mode and two cards face down and leave it there." He concluded

"And here goes my move." Said Dominic Drawing a card "I summon Eclipse Wyvern on the offensive (4/1600/1000)" Declared Dominic as his Silver black and red wyvern revealed himself "I shall attack your face down monster with my wyvern, co Eclipse Wyvern, Eclipse Tail Slash!" declared Dominic as the Dragon brought his tail slashing down upon the facedown monster which was revealed to be…

"My facedown monster Alien Grey Activates placing an A Counter on it, when Alien gray is destroyed after flipping face up I get to draw a card." Said Renshin explaining the card's effect and a gross fleshy, tentacle thing appeared and latched itself to Eclipse wyvern (Eclipse Wyvern's A-Counters: 1)

"Um… What do A-Counters do?" asked Dominic

"when one of your monsters with A-Counters does battle with an alien monster your monster looses 300 attack for each A-counter." Explained Reishin, Dominic nodded understanding

"I'll end my turn with two facedown cards." Said Dominic

"Then My move." Said Reishin drawing his card "I shall summon Alien Hunter in attack mode." Stated Reishin as a reptillious monster appeared on the field holding a trident "I shall attack your dragon, and normally it would be a kamikaze move but due to that Dragon having an A-Counter on it it will loose 300 attack!" explained Reishin as the alien monster leaped towards Dominic's Dragon

"Hold up!" said Dominic "I activate my Trap Card Sakuretsu Armor, it destroys your attacking monster." Called out Dominic

"Then I am going to have to destroy my monster myself." Said Reishin

"Yourself?!" replied Dominic surprised

"Yes, you heard me correct." Said Reishin, "I activate my spell card: A-Cell Scatter burst: I select alien Monster I control, then destroy it and your monsters get A-counters depending on the level of the destroyed monster." Explained Reishin as his Alien Hunter Detonated and even more of the tentacle organisms like the one already latched onto Eclipse Wyvern landed on the dragon and latched their hold onto it, making his dragon shriek in pain making Dominic growl "It is your move." Said the Alien user (Eclipse Wyvern's A-Counters: 5)

"Very well." Said Dominic drawing a card "I summon the Tuner Monster Delta Flyer." Said Dominic as a small, Bronze scaled wyvern appeared (3/1500/900) "I will now activate my Delta Flyer's special ability, once per turn I can ramp up the level of one other monster on my side of the field by one and I shall use it to make my Eclipse wyvern's level go up by one (4 5) and now I shall Tune the two together!" declared Dominic as the tuning process began

"I am afraid I cannot let you do that." Said Reishin

"huh?" said Dominic

"Reverse card open: Brainwashing Beam, I can select a monster with A-counters on it and take control of it, each turn after I activate this I remove one counter from the controlled monster, once there are zero the trap is destroyed and I you get your card back, and the only monster you have with A-Counters on it is your Eclipse Wyvern with 5 so I am going to be taking control of that for 5 turns." Said Reishin as dominic removed the dragon from his duel disk and threw it to the examiner.

"I'll set one card face down and end it there." Said Dominic

"My move." Said Reishin drawing his card and grinned "I summon a tuner monster of my own: Alien Ammonite!" declared Reishin as a monster that looked like Chuthulu slept with a shelled undersea creature (1/500/200) "Now this guy has a fun ability, when he is normal summoned I can special summon from my grave a level 4 or lower Alien Monster, Which I shall do right now choosing Alien Hunter!" he declared as his trident wielding alien appeared again, "And now I too shall perform a synchro summon but this one shall be successful!" he said as his Alien Ammonite and Hunter began the tuning Process _Across the stars of time and space, other worldly power comes forth to bring chaos and destruction to conquer and terrify the human race:_ Synchro Summon: come forth from the depths of space: Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar!" called out Dominic's opponent as a giant organic spaceship of some kind emerged (5/2600/1800) "and now to finish you off, I shall first use it's ability once per turn I can remove two A-counters from anywhere on the field to destroy one card on the field so I shall remove two from your eclipse wyvern to destroy your Delta Flyer." Said Reishin

"Hate to break your new toy too early, but I am activating my facedown trap card Divine Wrath: at the cost of one card from my hand I can negate the activation of a monster's effect and destroy it." Stated Dominic sending a card from his hand to the grave and the giant space fortress shattered.

"you're better than one would think, Dominic, but I still have your Eclipse Wyvern with 5 A-counters on it so You won't be getting it back for a while, so I am going to attack you for 1600 points of damage with your own monster." Said Reishin

"You will have to eat those words soon because of my other trap card: Dust Tornado destroying your brainwashing beam and reclaiming my monster!" said Dominic as a tornado erupted on the field upon the trap's activation and shattered the trap that bound Dominic's Monster releasing him and returning him to his rightful master

"Huh, you continue to surprise me, Dominic but I will not be so easily beaten, I activate A Cell breeding device, each of my standby Phases I place an A-counter on one of your monsters." He said "And I shall Set two cards Face down and leave it there." He finished

"Then It is my go." Said Dominic drawing his card "Okay, Let's Try this again." Said Dominic "I will activate Delta Flyer's Ability to turn Eclipse Wyvern into a Level 5 monster and I shall Tune together Delta Flyer and Eclipse Wyvern to Synchro summon... _Glittering Dragons shed light on a new force, become the shining star at the end of the path to illumination!_ Synchro Summon: Come into the light: Stardust Dragon!" called out Dominic as a sleek silvery shining dragon appeared ready to fight (8/2500/2000)

"Quite a shiny Dragon, it would be a shame if I have to destroy it." Said Reishin

"We'll see about that, there are other things I have to see to before the battle phase, you see the Monster I selected for the synchro material was Eclipse Wyvern and he has an ability that activates when he hits the grave." Said Dominic making Reishin raise an eyebrow "When he hits the grave I can remove a Level 7 or higher Light or Dark dragon in my deck from the game and when Eclipse Wyvern is Removed in my graveyard from the game I can add the selected card to my hand." Said Dominic sifting through his deck "And I choose the Level 10 Dragon Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon! He said "Next I play the spell card Reasoning, you declare a monster level and I look through the top cards of my deck until I get a monster if it is NOT the level you selected it is special summoned if it IS it is discarded so declare your level." Said Dominic

"I'll Declare Level 4." Said Reishin Eric looked through 3 cards on top of his deck before hitting a monster "Ah yes!" a Level 2!) Declared Dominic Special Summoning a Troop Dragon to the field (2/700/800) "there was another monster in there but it cannot be normal summoned except by a specific effect so it goes to the grave but it helps me out even more than what it already did." He said sending Black Dragon Collapserpent to the grave with the other card he flipped

"And just how will it help in the grave?" asked Reishin

"I am glad you asked." Said Dominic "You see I shall Remove Eclipse Wyvern and Black Dragon Collapserpent in my grave from the game to special summon from my hand Darkflare Dragon!" declared dominic as a 4-winged wyvern emerged from a blast of fire that appearedwith a ring of fire spinning around him at high speeds (5/2400/1200) "And seeing as Eclipse Wyvern was removed from the game with that ability Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon is added to my Hand, Next I shall Remove Troop Dragon on the field from play to special summon Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" called out Dominic as his Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon Emerged onto the field his black metal coat gleaming (10/2800/2400) "I will attack you Directly with Stardust Dragon!" declared Dominic

"Trap Card: Negate Attack! Negates your attack and ends the battle Phase." Declared Reishin

"Finally I will set one card face down and leave it there." Said Dominic

"My Draw!" said Reishin "at my standby phase My A-cell Breeding Device activates allowing me to place an A-Counter on one of your monsters and I choose to put it on Stardust Dragon." He said as the familiar little organism hooked onto the silvery dragon "I now Play Two copies of Corruption Cell A putting an A-Counter on each of your other monsters." He stated (Stardust Dragon's A Counters: 1, Darkflare Dragon's A-counters: 1 Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's A-counters:1) I will set two cards Face Down and leave it there." Said Reishin

"Then it is my move." Said Dominic Drawing a card "I will activate Dark Flare Dragon's ability sending one dragon from my hand and one from my deck I can remove one card in either player's graves from the game, so I will send from my hand Stardust Xiaolong and from My deck I will send Lightpulsar Dragon!" said Dominic In order to remove your Cosmic Fortress Gol'Gar from play I will now Activate my Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon to special summon a Dragon From my hand or grave and I choose to special summon Lightpulsar from my grave." Said Dominic as a shining sky blue dragon shone across the field (6/2500/1500) I will now attack you directly with Stardust Dragon!" declared Dominic

"Activate Trap card: Cell Explosion Virus, I can only activate this when You attack with a monster that has an A Counter on it, All your face up attack mode monsters are Destroyed!" Declared Reishin

"Not so Fast, I activate my stardust Dragon's ability, by sacrificing it I can negate and destroty a card that has the effect that destroys cards." Said Dominic

"Not so fast I have a trap of my own, I know your Stardust Dragon's ability and was ready for it: Divine Wrath!" declared Reishin "As you know at the cost of one card from the hand your monster's ability is negated and destroyed, my Cell Explosion Virus trap goes through!" said Reishin as ALL Dominic's Monsters exploded leaving a large cloud of smoke "our fields are devoid of monsters, what are you going to do now?" he asked

"Oh I have a few ideas." Said Dominic as the smoke Cleared revealing Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon still on the field

"What the heck did you do?!" exclaimed Reishin

"you were correct on my Stardust Dragon but you forgot about this beauty." Said Dominic holding up his Lightpulsar Dragon, "You see your Trap card did destroy my monsters, however a trap like that all the monsters destroyed by it hit the grave at the same time which activated Lightpulsar Dragon's Special ability when it is sent from the field to the grave I can special summon from my grave a level 5 or higher Dark Dragon and Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon fits the bill at level 10." Said Dominic as his Dragon gave out a loud roar "it is your turn." Said Dominic

"I draw." Said Reishin "I gotta say, Dominic this has been one of the most impressive duels I've ever been in" said Reishin "However my A-Cell Breeding Device is still in play so I put an A-counter on your Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon." (Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's A-counters: 1) and I shall Summon Alien Psychic!" he stated as a snake-like alien with a big head and 3-fingered hands (1/200/100) "When this card is successfully Normal or flip summoned it is automatically changed to defense position, as long as this card is face up on the field, no monsters with A-Counters can attack." Said Reishin "Turn end." He added

"If You're trying to stall me You've got another thing coming." Said Dominic "I activate Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's ability to special summon Lightpulsar Dragon!" said Dominic as his Dragon appeared once more "And I activate Call of the Haunted to restore Stardust Dragon!" he continued on his dragon summoning spree "Now for a normal summon, I normal summon Junk Synchron!" said Dominic as a tiny guy wearing a suit of scrap metal and had some nerdy glasses on appeared (3/1300/500) "I activate his ability allowing me to special summon a level 2 or lower monster from my grave in defense position but its ability (if any) is negated, and I choose the monster I ditched with DarkFlare's Effect Stardust Xiaolong." Declared dominic as a tiny Chinese Dragon version of Stardust appeared in defense mode (1/100/100) "And Now I tune Together Junk Synchron and Stardust Xiaolong to Synchro summon: _Dragon Kin that once have thrived come aid those who are still alive Serpents Fly Serpents Rise Come and rise for Glory ride!_ Synchro Summon: ride fast, Synchro Tuner Phonon Pulse Dragon!" Declared Dominic as a small Dragon with purple wings and a body that looked like to be hit with lightning bolts emerged from the synchro process (4/1900/800) "Now this synchro Tuner has an ability that during the turn he is summoned I can change his level to anything from 1-3 and I am using that ability to make him a level 2 tuner." Said Dominic "And now I shall Synchro summon once more: Tuning together Phonon Pulse Dragon and Stardust Dragon to Summon a higher level of Stardust Dragon!" he said

"A Higher Level?" asked Reishin

"You heard correct." Said Dominic "_Proud and so Glorious, Standing before us Our swords shall shine bright in the skies, when united we come to the land of the sun with the heart of a dragon we ride! _Synchro summon: Light the Path: Shooting Star Dragon!" declared Dominic as a shining dragon gleamed a blinding light to reveal it's massive body and majestic wings (10/3300/2500) "Now then, I shall Attack your Alien Psychic with my Light Pulsar Dragon!" declared Diminic as his dragon heeded his orders and sent a beam of pearly white light at the little alien disintegrating it "Now then Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Now that your chains from that Monster are undone Strike at the opponent's Life Points!" declared Dominic as a build up of black fire appeared in the dark Dragon's Mouth and blasted it at Reishin's Life Points

Reishin's Life Points: 1200

"I activate My trap card: Damage Condenser, at the cost of one card from my hand I can special summon from my deck a monster with an attack equal to or less than the damage I took and I took 2800 so I shall Special summon from my deck Cosmic horror gangi'el (7/2600/2000)" a mass of flesh and tentacles emerged from the summoning and gave a gigantic roar "it may be lower attack than your shooting star dragon but I will still have a few life points left over to get me one more turn." Said Reishin

"We'll see about that after I use Shooting star's ability." Said Dominic "with his ability I can look at the top 5 cards of my deck, and if any of them are tuners I can attack once for each tuner among them." Said Dominic as he picked up to top 5 cards of his deck, the suspense was killing everyone watching and then Eric Revealed the 5 cards to him "You nearly survived only the last two cards were tuners, the first tuner was dark Resonator, and the second was flamvell guard "I get two attacks, just enough to beat you." Said Dominic as his Dragon soared into a big arch through the sky and swooped down plowing head-on into the cosmic horror and kept going straight at Reishin plowing through him and eliminating his life points.

FINAL SCORE

Dominic's LP:4000

Reishin's LP: 0

Reishin got up silent for a few seconds then let out a booming laugh surprising Dominic "Well done, Dominic you are one of the finest duelists I have ever seen, I hereby Bestow you the Duelist Rank Of Blue Eyes, the rank Just under the Duelist Nobility and I give you my full endorsement to take Part in ranking duels, May your new career as a duelist be full of light and glory." He said, outside the duel field an attendant handed him a device that looked like a smart phone

"This here is proof of being a registered duelist, it is the duelist sidekick you can keep an eye on the duelist rankings within your rank, it posts updates on what tournaments are in your area and has internet access as well as an automatic account on duelist net, a social media page for duelists, you can download other apps and such at the apps shop app li9ke you can a regular smaprtphone, good luck and welcome to the world of dueling." She said as Dominic accepted the device and headed out to celebrate with his family.

aaannnndd... cut! I hope Dominic's Deck wasn't too powerful, though the thing with Reishin's Duel was Reishin was able to counter Dominic for the most part until the very end they were at equal life points until that happened, for those of you who do not know, this deck that Dominic is using is basically my own deck, with some alterations we will be seeing it closer to resembling my deck a few chapters down the road won't say how ;) until next time keep on rocking \m/


	3. The Ranking Duel

Chapter 3

The Ranking Duel

3 months later…

It was Problematic exiting the stadium, Eric had won his 4th tournament title in his division and was being swarmed by representatives from a large number of duel academies shoving pamphlets, informational DVDs and other promotional items they offered to encourage Dominic to attend their schools. Dominic politely accepted as many as he could carry to look over when he got home to make his choice if he chose to go to one at all. Hoping to be finally free of the representatives they finally exited and headed to the family car but the promotions were not over as they'd soon realize as a voice spoke out as they left the building: "Are you sure the academies those gentlemen were promoting can make you reach your full potential Dominic Bridger?" asked a voice behind them Eric and his parents turned to see a Gray haired man in a pin striped suit that looked like it cost more than every card in Dominic's deck combined!

"And you are…?" asked Dominic

"Ah, where are my manners, My name is Ernest Mason." Said the man reaching into his pocket and handed Dominic a business card "I am a member of the Noble Duel society though my regular job is running a business that makes custom duel disks." Replied the gentleman

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Mason now if you'll excuse me we would like to get home soom." Said Dominic's father

"Oh I am sure you are very eager to get home and celebrate your son's victory, however I have a proposition for him, if you desire I could treat you all to dinner at a nice restaurant all on me so I can discuss it with young Mr. Bridger?" Mr. Mason asked Dominic's parents

Dominic's mom and dad looked at Dominic "You decide Dominic, he wants to talk with you primarily." Said his mother

Dominic thought for a bit, he was quite happy with the life he lead now however something spoke in the back of his mind saying that this gentleman's offer might lead to new opportunities for him "We'll accept your invitation to dine and I will hear you out on what you have to say." Said Dominic

"Wonderful." Said Mr. Mason as he led them to a black limo and the driver opened the door for all four of them and they entered. A short drive later they emerged in front of an Italian place and as they went up to the door Dominic noticed a sign by the door

"Um, Mr. Mason, it seems we need a special membership to eat here." Said Dominic

"Normally you are correct, Dominic, however you three are here as my guests so they will allow you in." Replied Mr. Mason

And sure enough the person at the reservation desk when He saw Mr. Mason said "Ah, Mr. Mason, you bring guests I see." He said as he picked up 4 menus "Will it be the Usual table?" he asked

"Not tonight Raymond, I am paying for the VIP Parlor tonight." Said the elderly gentleman

Raymond Glanced over at Dominic and his parents and back to Mr. Mason "Ah, it is one of those meetings I take it?" he asked quietly but Dominic could hear him and Mr. Mason nodded Dominic Glanced at his Parents wondering what in heck's name they were talking about and the two shrugged at the same time but all the same followed the expensively dressed man and the waiter through the restaurant, avoiding the disapproving glares of the obviously well off diners who didn't like the sight of lower social level people in such an establishment and they came to a door and entered to find a more private dining area as they sat down and Raymond handed out the menus "Can I offer you a bottle of Cabernet?" asked Raymond

"A Bottle of what?" asked Dominic's Father

"It is a Red Wine, and I would recommend it, quite tasty." Said Mr. Mason, Dominic's Parents Looked at each other and nodded

"I don't see why not, we'll give it a try." Said Dominic's Mother

"Excellent, and for the young gentleman?" asked Raymond

"Ice water should suffice for me." Said the Dragon duelist

"I will have them brought in soon." He said and left the four in silence

"Well now." Said Mr. Mason "how about you tell me some about yourselves, starting with you, Dominic." He asked

"Well there isn't much to tell, I am 16 years old, have mostly been doing odd jobs most of my teen years in order to help my family make ends meet, I have had a little schooling but not too much." Said Dominic listing off general stuff

"How long have you been dueling?" asked Mr. Mason

"Not long." Replied Dominic "The Deck I got was inherited from a family friend who had passed away." He explained

Mr. Mason was taken aback by this statement "Well, I… I am sorry for your loss."

It was then that the Drinks arrived and Raymond asked them if they had an idea of what they wanted for their meals Dominic didn't know what the hell he was ordering but decided to go with A pasta dish that he couldn't pronounce the name of but looked delicious all the same. Raymond collected the menus "Your meals will be here shortly." He said and exited the room

Dominic then turned back to the wealthy man who invited them out for dinner "Um, Mr. Mason can you please cut to the chase now as to why you took us out for dinner at such a nice place?"

The wealthy man sipped his wine thinking for a moment before setting his glass down "Very well, Mr. Bridger I must have you know that I am a Member of the Noble Duelist Society, and part of what we do is keep an eye out for duelists in the lower levels of the society we live in with skills that belong on the top and issue them a challenge for to a Ranking Duel." He explained making Dominic and his parents gape at him but he continued "To be honest the society has had their eye on you since your second tournament win, I was representing the society to keep an eye out at that tournament and I put your name foreword as someone to keep your eye on and after your third tournament win the higher ups stated that if he wins his fourth tournament he was to be brought in to have a ranking duel." He said

Ranking Duels were duels between someone Not of the Duel Nobility and someone of the Duel Nobility to see if the former had what it took to be a member of the duelist Nobility if the non-noble was victorious he was granted a title, a plot of land and their social benefits got a substantial boost and here was a duelist Noble inviting him into their ranks "I-I don't know, what do you think?" asked Dominic to his parents his dad was still shocked but Dominic's Mom placed a hand on his shoulder and said "The path was offered to you and you alone, therefore the choice to take it is yours alone." She said "We'll be fine should you choose to take this path." She said with a smile

After taking another sip of wine Mr. Mason said "If you need time to think it over

I will allow that, take all the time you need, I gave you my card so when you have your

Answer just give me a call on your D-Sidekick and I'll arrange transport for you." Said

Mr. Mason

Dominic Nodded "I'll take some time to think about it but I will admit it is a

tempting offer." He admitted

"I am glad to know this world has such fine young duelists, but for now let us not

worry with the future, there will be plenty of time for that later, for now…" he said,

Raising his glass of wine "to your victory today and may there be many more in your

Future." He said and Dominic and his parents followed suit and toasted Dominic's

Victory and had a very enjoyable dinner afterwards.

THREE DAYS LATER…

"Well Dominic this is the place." Said his father as he pulled their car towards the

gates of the driveway leading to Mason Manor and the intercom activated "Name and

business?" asked a voice filtering through the intercom

"Dominic Bridger, here for a Ranking duel?" replied Dominic pressing the

intercom button

"one second." Said the voice on the other side of the intercom and the gate slid down into the ground allowing the car Dominic and his parents were in to pass through. And they headed up the driveway and in front of a large goldenrod colored manor and two men came down the front steps "Welcome Bridger and family, we've been expecting you." He said beckoning Dominic and his parents to follow them and he lead them through the high ceiling house to the back patio where there was a duel field surrounded by a beautiful garden and standing on the sidelines was Mr. Mason and a woman that most likely was his wife,

Ah, Dominic Bridger and family welcome to my abode." He said shaking each of their hands in turn

"It is quite the place." Said Dominic's Father quite impressed

Indeed it is." Said the Noble Duelist "anyway, Dominic, I would like to introduce you to your opponent for this duel: My son, Tony Mason." He said introducing him to a young man of roughly 18 with feathery blonde hair and a bright smile on his face who took a rather exaggerated bow to Dominic

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Tony Mason At your service." Said Tony

"Dominic Bridger at yours." Replied Dominic

"Now that Introductions are out of the way there are some formalities that need to be taken care of." Said Mr. Mason bulling a piece of paper out of his hacket and placing it on the table in front of them "this document is a record of the ranking duel, the two duelists taking part should sign their names here." He said handing a pen to Dominic pointing where to sign, and Dominic signed his name before handing the pen to Tony who signed his name. "And I sign here, as Representative of the Noble Duelist society bearing witness to this duel." Said Mr. Mason taking the pen and signing in a space above and between the two names

"Very well, Let us get this duel on the road shall we?" asked Tony with his beaming smile sliding his deck into place

"Very well let's do it!" said Dominic following suit and doing the same with his deck

DUEL!

Dominic's LP: 4000

Tony's LP: 4000

"Challenger can go first." Said Tony as he drew his hand of 5 cards

"Very well." Said Dominic as he examined his hand grimacing at what he had "I summon Skilled Dark Magician In attack mode!" said Dominic as a black robed magician with three orbs two on his shoulders and one on the clasp of his robes appeared (4/1900/1700) "I will set two cards face down and leave it there." Said Dominic

"Very well then, let's see how you counter this!" Said tony Drawing a card and grinned "I will Play the spell card Reinforcement of the Army, this spell allows me to take a level 4 or lower warrior monster from my deck and add it to my hand." Explained Tony "And I think I'll go for Elemental Hero Avian!"

"Very well, But whenever a spell card from either player is activated my Skilled Dark Magician gains a spell counter." Said Dominic as one of the orbs on Dominic's monster started glowing a dark purple

Tony nodded in an understanding way "Next I summon Elemental Hero Voltic!" Declared Tony as a cross between a super hero and a battery commercial appeared on the field with electricity flowing between his hands (4/1000/1500)

"Huh? That monster is weaker than Skilled Dark Magician." Said Dominic not understanding the move

"Who said I was going to attack with it?" asked Tony with a grin "I will trigger the spell card Mask Change!" stated Tony revealing his spell card "By sending a Hero monster on my field to the grave I can special summon a Masked Hero with the same attribute as the one I sent to the Grave and Seeing as Voltic is a Light Monster I think I shall go for…" he said as he sifted through his extra deck "Ah I know! I shall summon Masked Hero Koga!" he declared as a bright shining warrior appeared with blades on it's arms (8/2500/1800) "Now this card has a couple interesting abilities: first it gains 500 attack for each monster you control so thanks to your Skilled Dark Magician his attack goes up by 500!" as Tony said that his Hero monster began to glow (2500 3000) "and now I shall activate his second ability, by removing a Hero monster in my grave from the game I can lower the attack of one of your monsters by the attack of the monster I removed so I am removing Elemental Hero Voltic to lower your Skilled Dark Magician's Attack by 1000!" he said with a grin (1900 900) "Now Battle Phase: Masked Hero Koga attack Skilled Dark Magician!" declared Tony as the warrior of light rammed his arm blades into Dominic's Spellcaster shattering it

Dominic's LP: 1900

"Oh dear, dear, down to 1900 Lifepoints already, maybe you should pick a new career path, now you have no monsters on the field Koga's Attack goes back to normal." Said Tony shaking his head (3000 2500)

"Not now… not yet anyways…" said Dominic

"Well you seem ready to continue I will end my turn there." Said Tony passing the turn on to Dominic

"Very well, My Draw." He said drawing his card and grinning "I will set one monster in defense mode and activate my face down trap card Call of the Haunted to revive Skilled Dark Magician (4/1900/1700) and set one card face down." Said dominic you may go

"Wow, that was fast but thanks to you now having two monsters in play Koga's attack goes up by 1000!" said Tony as he drew his card (2500 3500) "I will summon Elemental Hero Avian." He said and on his command a green feathered winged fighter emerged (3/1000/1000). "I will now play the spell card Mask Change once more, this time on Avian to summon the Fusion monster Masked Hero Divine Wind!" a gust of wind blew up around the battle field as a green warrior in a cape emerged from the wind

"Reverse Card Open!" declared Dominic "Dark Renewal!" and from that declaration a gothic inspired coffin rose out of the card "for those of you who don't know I can activate this card when My opponent normal or special summons a monster, I can sacrifice two monsters, one from each side of the field and I am Sacrificing my facedown monster and your Masked Hero Koga to special summon from special summon from my hand deck or grave this: Dark Magician!" declared Dominic as the legendary spellcaster made famous by the legendary Duelist Yugi Muto rose to power (7/2500/2100) "now the monster I sacrificed was this:" he said holding up the monster in question: "Eclipse Wyvern and when this monster is sent to the grave as followers of my duels will know I can remove a high level Light or dark dragon in my deck from the game and when eclipse Wyvern is banished I can add the selected monster to my hand." he explained

Tony started clapping his hands "Well done, you may have stopped a very powerful monster from completely stomping all over you but neither of your monsters can stand up against My Masked Hero Divine wind, and I do not like the look of that Dark Magician so I am going to attack it with My Masked Hero Divine Wind!" he declared as the hero put both of his palms facing each other as a gust of air formed between his hands making it grow stronger before launching at his dark spellcaster "Hold up: Trap card: Draining Shield, it negates your attack and replenishes my lifepoints by the attacking monster's attack points!" declared Dominic

Dominic's LP: 4600

"End of turn." Said Tony

"My move." Said Dominic Drawing a card and grinned "Right on time." He said I play the spell card Polymerization uniting the Dark Magician on my field with the Stardust Xiaolong in my hand to Fusion summon Amulet Dragon!" he declared as a dark green dragon with mystical symbols surrounding it and with Dark Magician on its back appeared (8/2900/2500) "When Amulet Dragon is successfully summoned I can remove from play any number of spell cards from either players graves and he gains 100 ATK for each one removed so let's see, I shall remove my own Polymerization, and your Reinforcement of the army, and both your mask changes, for a total of 400 making my mage riding dragon's attack power of 3300, and I shall attack and destroy your Masked Hero Divine wind!" said Dominic as energy began to gather at the Dragon's Mouth and fired at the super hero hitting him and Tony didn't bat an eyelash as he lost 600 live points

Tony's LP: 3400

As the smoke cleared it was realized that Masked Hero Divine Wind still remained which made Dominic go wide eyed "What gives?" asked Dominic

"Ah, Right Divine wind cannot be destroyed via battle." Explained Tony

Dominic Growled "I end turn." He said as he passed the turn to Tony who drew his card

"I will summon Elemental Hero Shadow Mist to the field (4.1000/1500) and now Shadow Mist's ability activates when this monster is summoned I can add a quick-play spell to my hand and I shall choose my 3rd and final Mask Change!" Said Tony revealing the spell card "And I shall Play it immediately on my shadow mist unleashing the power of my Masked Hero Dark Law!" declared Tony unleashing a dark armored warrior with a catlike face (6/2400/1800), "I will now switch Divine Wind to defense Position and attack your Skilled Dark Magician with my Dark Law!" declared Tony as his Monster charged at the mage destroying him "When Dark Law destroys a monster the destroyed monster is removed from play, I shall set one card facedown and you may make your turn now, best make it count." He concluded

Dominic's LP: 4100

Dominic drew his card and grinned at it "I shall remove Eclipse Wyvern in my grave to special summon from my hand Black Dragon Collapserpent (4/1800/1700) and now seeing as Eclipse Wyvern is removed from the game I can add the monster I removed with his ability." He said revealing his Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon "And Now I shall Remove Black Dragon Collapserpent from the game to special summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" declared Dominic as the ever popular Black wyvern appeared in a burst of flames "I will now special summon from my hand with Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's ability Stardust Xiaolong, which in turn I will Sacrifice to Normal summon Dark Magician Girl!" he declared as another famous monster from Yugi Muto appeared on the field with a wink and flashing the peace sign (6/2000/1700)

"Well I'll be darned, Dominic, you are just full of surprises he said

"Glad you think so." Said Dominic "Because I have more where that is coming from." Said Dominic "I play the spell card Eye of timaeus to unite the mystical energies of the dragon's eye with the arcane knowledge of the magician to fusion summon Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight!" he declared as once more a dragon riding magician, only this one in skimpy armor and wielding a sword emerged from the fusion process (7/2600/1700) "I will now activate the effect of my Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight: at the cost of one card from my hand I can Destroy one face up card you control: and I am discarding Kidmodo Dragon to destroy Masked Hero Divine Wind!" declared Dominic as the wind-based hero shattered "and when Kidmodo Dragon is sent to the grave I can special summon a Dragon from my hand and I choose Lightpulsar Dragon!" declared Dominic as his sky blue dragon with two orbiting rings of light surrounding him appeared (6/2500/1500) "And now the time has come for me to win this duel!" said Dominic I will attack your Masked Hero Dark Law with Amulet Dragon first!" declared Dominic

"I don't think so." Said Tony "Reverse card open: Mirror Force." Said Tony revealing an all too familiar trap card and a large explosion happened leaving all but two monsters unharmed: Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and Dark Magician. Tony was more surprised at Dark Magician than Red-Eyes "I understand the Summoning of Red-Eyes but how did you get Dark Magician out?" asked tony

"When Amulet Dragon is sent to the grave I can special summon from my grave a spellcaster type monster and special summon it and I chose dark Magician." Replied Dominic "I shall Finally Set Two Cards Face down and End it there." Said Dominic ending his turn

Tony Drew his card and grinned "My monster may not be powerful enough to defeat your monsters but I will win this duel." He said "I play the spell card Miracle Fusion By Removing From Play Fusion Material Monsters I can Special Summon a Hero Monster from My Extra Deck and I shall remove My Masked Hero Dark Law on my field and My Divine Wind in my grave From the game to fusion summon Contrast Hero Chaos!" declared Tony as another hero in darker armor appeared holding a kunai knife (9/3000/2600) "and Next I shall Play Parallel World Fusion Returning Banished Fusion Material Monsters to the Deck in order to summon a Fusion monster so I shall return the two Masked Heros I removed from play to the extra deck to summon a second Contrast hero Chaos!" declared tony as an identical warrior appeared (9/3000/2600)

"Oh boy this one is going to be a challenge." Said Dominic staring down the two monsters

"I activate one of my Two Warrior's special abilitys they each have the ability to negate the abilities of their monsters and I choose the only monster with an ability so I choose to negate Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" said Tony and with that one of the warrior's eyes glowed and blue lightning fizzled over the great Dragon Dominic had come to love "Battle Phase: I will attack your Dragon with my First Contrast Hero!" declared Tony as the warrior leapt foreword about to stab Red-Eyes

"Trap Open: Sakuretsu Armor destroying your warrior!" said Dominic as the warrior shattered

"You may have destroyed one Contrast Hero Chaos, But I still have one more: Contrast Hero Chaos Attack Red-Eyes Darkness metal dragon!" declared Tony This Time his aim was true and Red-Eyes Darkness Metal was slain

Dominic's LP: 3900

"Red-Eyes… your sacrifice will not be in vain." he said Drawing his card looked at his hand and nodded "The time has come to unleash my ultimate monster." Said Dominic grinning "I Once More activate the spell card Eye of Timaeus on Dark Magician." Called Out Dominic

"Summoning Amulet Dragon again I see." Said Tony

"Amulet Dragon isn't the only Fusion that goes with Dark Magician." Said Dominic with a grin

"Wait a minute… you can't be summoning." Said Tony shocked

"Indeed I am." Said Dominic revealing the card "Dark Paladin!" said Dominic as Dark Magician changed into a warrior mage in darker robes and a staff sword in hand (8/2900/2400) "And judging by your reaction you know this card's ability." Said Dominic

"Indeed I do." Said Tony "It gains 500 attack for each dragon on both players fields and graveyards, it is truly a powerful ability yet it is going to be its downfall, because each turn I can negate the abilities of one monster in play." Stated the Hero Duelist

"You do have some cool abilities Yet it would be a shame if someone countered your abilities." Responded Dominic

"just what do you mean." Said Tony

"This is what I mean: Trap Card: Divine Wrath! It negates your monster effects and destroys it at the cost of a card from my hand, and I am ditching Dark flare Dragon to activate it and destroy your monster!" said Dominic as he discarded the dragon and Contrast Hero Chaos Shattered

"so let's see, my monster is at 2900 standard attack and I have 5 dragons in the grave granting Dark Paladin 2500 attack for a grand total of 5400, enough to end this duel, Battle Phase: Dark Paladin attack Tony Directly!" declared Dominic as his warrior mage leaped foreword and stabbed his sword staff into Tony's gut

FINAL Score:

Dominic's LP: 3900

Tony's LP: 0

Tony was silent for a bit but then chuckled and then started into a booming laugh "My My Dominic that is one of the best duels I have had in a long time!" he said walking to Dominic and shaking his hand "If anyone deserves to be in the ranks of duelist nobility it is you hands down." Said Tony with a grin "I'd ask to be the first to welcome you to our ranks but that honor is for the representative witnessing the duel." Said Tony leading Dominic to the table where Dominic's Parents and Mr. Mason stood ready for the final touches to the document signifying Dominic is now a member of Duelist Nobility as Dominic Signed his name as the winner of the duel and Mr. Mason rubber Stamped his seal of approval officially inducting Dominic into the duelist Nobility

"With this seal as representative of the Noble Duelist Society I hereby welcome you into the ranks of the Duelist Nobility with the rank of Knight of Slifer." Said Mr. Mason "But also I have a welcome gift for you." He said as the butler brought foreword a tray with something under a cloth and he removed the cloth revealing a gold colored duel disk with Ruby Red monster zones and rubies encrusted around the life point counter and the Eye of Horus engraved over the deck slot Dominic was amazed by the craftsmanship of the piece. "you have no need to thank me, I was able to get this piece made yesterday, I run a chain of Custom duel disk shops throughout the country and I had this piece specially made for you, you won't find this in ANY shop, at least not until the designs make it into the catalogue of design options." Said Mr. Mason with a smile as Dominic picked it up and strapped it onto his arm it was then that Dominic noticed a sliding door underneath the card platform and at a touch it slid open revealing two additional monster zones one with a red and one with a blue color to them

"What are these for?" asked Dominic

"Ah that is a feature only just coming out into recent models of duel disks for the new Pendulum monsters." Said Mr. Mason

Dominic's Eyes widened he had heard about them but barely understood how they worked it was a fun ride back home from the duel, Dominic was admiring his new Duel disk and it was then that his dad broke the Ice "So you plan to go to a duel academy?" he asked

"You know that might not be such a bad idea, I want to learn more about these Pendulum Monsters." Said Dominic thinking about what his deck could be like if he used them…

*Flops back into computer chair* whoo… that was an exhausting one to write and I hope the duel was good because I am getting a bit tired of re-writing chapters

And for those who need a visual, take the descriptions I gave and put them on the Duel Academy Disk from Yugioh GX well I hope I did the duel well and the next chapter should have some interesting plot twists until then may you blessed be\


	4. School Begins

Chapter 4

School Begins

Dominic Stood on the Doorsteps of his home away from home and for the first time School: Righteous Academy. It was on the nobility ranking of academies However it wasn't a well-known school more because it was relatively new, the first class it opened its doors to was in its 4th year here but what made Dominic decide on this academy was because it taught about Pendulum Monsters other schools still had yet to add them into the curriculum of their schools Dominic took a deep breath and entered the school it was a sleek modern style entrance hall with two stair ways on either side of the room leading to the upper level and between those two stairways was the front office which his acceptance letter told him to go to once he arrived. Dominic made his way towards the office but out of nowhere something collided with his side knocking him flat on his back and from what Dominic saw papers were flying everywhere, as dominic sat up he saw a girl flat on her stomach, she short purple hair in a ponytail and had an athletic build as she got up "Oh My goodness I am so sorry are you all right?" she asked and then yelped as she saw the mess the papers were in and scrambled to get them organized "I gotta get these papers to the office fast or Yui will have my head!" she said as she scrambled as fast as she could

"Um… okay… are you all right?" he asked calmly

"I'm fine, just a little stressed out." She said as she followed Dominic to the office "Uh… I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?" she asked

"Yeah just started today." Said Dominic

"Well Welcome to Righteous Academy." She said with a roll of the eyes

"Something wrong with the place?" asked Dominic

"Meh… It is not bad, I'm just constantly talked down to because of my brother." She said "I am Reiku by the way." She added

"The Name's Dominic." Replied Dominic he said as they entered the office

"Can I help you?" asked the secretary

"Yes, my name is Dominic, I am a new student here." He asked handing her the proper paperwork out of his bag

"Ah yes." She said examining the papers "the new noble who beat Tony Mason in a ranking duel she said entering the correct information "We will have your uniform to you in a little bit please follow me to have your student ID pic taken." She said leading Dominic to an adjacent room with a camera and computer. Dominic stood in front of the camera and his picture was taken "We'll call you when it is done in the meantime," she said as they returned to the main office room she turned to Reiku "Reiku can you show dominic around?" she asked Reiku who was waiting with the papers she was to deliver, "Ah, Reiku, can you show Mr. Dominic here around the place?" she asked

"I'd love to but I have to be getting back to club activities." Replied Reiku

"Don't worry I'll send an E-mail to your club head telling her of what came up." Replied the secretary

"Well okay… Dominic was it? Follow me and be careful you don't cause trouble, a lot of people are easily offended here." She said leading him through one of the doors

AN HOUR LATER…

"and Last but not least here are the dorms, all new students are housed here in the Slifer Red Dorm, Students at this school are housed depending upon their title and rank, and from what they said at the office you are a knight of slifer so this is your dorm building." The building looked respectable there were two major buildings flanking a circular building between them with passageways linking the buildings to the center one, the building on the right is the boys dormitory and the one in the middle is the Slifer Lounge, I am also a slifer duelist so let's go in and introduce you to the rest of the group." She said taking dominic by the arm and pulling him towards the dorm lounge

"Hey, Reiku what is the hurry?" asked Dominic caught a bit off guard

"Hold it right there." Said a voice and Reiku froze solid as though in terror and turned around as did Dominic to reveal three people in golden yellow jackets and a look as though there was shit directly under their noses and the middle one seemed to be their leader with silvery hair that you'd think he was in his 60s with hair of that color

"Can we help you with something?" asked Dominic

"Dominic we'd better get out of here, remember what I said about causing trouble?" said Reiku

"Oh you two aren't causing trouble, we are merely here to challenge your friend to a duel." Replied the man in the center

"Well, Why didn't you say so?" asked Dominic reaching into his bag for his duel disk and strapping it to his arm, the three of them grew wide eyed at the style of Dominic's Duel Disk

"That is quite a nice looking duel disk for a Slifer Knight duelist." Said the center guy

"Before we duel can you tell me your name?" asked Dominic

The man in the center raised an eyebrow "You come to this school and not know my name? I am the great Shiroryu and I know who you are, you're the guy who beat Tony Mason in the ranking duel." Said the now Identified Shiroryu Dominic was about to reply but Shiroryu beat him to it "Yes word travels fast around the duelist nobility but now that introductions are out of the way the time has come for us to duel!" he said activating his own duel disk and Dominic following suit.

DUEL!

Dominic's LP: 4000

Shiroryu's LP: 4000

"You can go first Dominic, You'll need all the field advantage you'll need." Said Shiroryu

"Very Well." Said dominic "I shall Normal Summon Trident Warrior!" said Dominic as a green and blue clad warrior appeared wielding a golden trident (4/1800/1200) "When Trident Warrior is successfully Normal Summoned I can Special summon a level 3 monster from my hand and I shall Special summon from my hand the tuner monster Delta Flyer (3/1500/900)!" he declared as the bronze Wyvern emerged from the summoning

"nice trick, but I doubt you know that monsters ability." Said Shiroryu

"I wouldn't have had it in my deck if I didn't know what it was for." Said Dominic "I activate Delta Flyer's Ability to increase the level of Trident Warrior by one (4 5) and tune together Delta Flyer with Trident Warrior _Glittering Dragons shed Light on a new power: become the shining star at the end of the path of illumination…_ Synchro Summon: Come Into the Light Stardust Dragon!" called out Dominic as once more his Stardust Dragon emerged from the Synchro process (8/2500/2000)

"Well, my, my isn't this a surprise," said Shiroryu

"I'll set two cards face down and leave my turn there." Said Dominic

"So My turn begins as does the end of the duel." Said Shiroryu with a smirk "I play the spell card The Melody of Awakening Dragon!" he declared as a man in dragon themed armor appeared with a dragon like guitar and started playing an insanely complicated guitar riff "The magic of this spell allows me to exchange one card in my hand for two dragons with an attack of 3000 or higher and a defense of 2500 or less to my hand." He explained looking though his deck

"Well that is oddly specific." Said Dominic trying to think of any dragons that would fit that criteria and the only ones he could think of were… his eyes grew wide "Wait a minute, you don't have the ones I think of." He said but Shiroryu nodded with a grin on his face

"Indeed I do and I am getting the third one right now, for you see the card I discarded to use this spell was The White Stone of Legend." Said the gold clad duelist "when this monster is sent to the grave I can add a Blue Eyes White Dragon to my hand!" said Shiroryu

Dominic gaped at him, he had gotten all 3 blue eyes into his hand with just two cards "that is quite a move." Said Dominic

"Glad you think so, but I am not done: I play another spell card Polymerization fusing the 3 blue eyes in my hand in order to fusion summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" declared Shiroryu as the 3 legendary dragons merged into a massive 3-headed dragon (12/4500/3800)

"Now that is a lot of points." Said dominic staring down the dragon

"it is isn't it, but I don't plan on using this dragon to win, I have something else in mind." He said holding up a card it was then that Reiku realized what he was doing

"Oh no…" she said her voice trembling

"I play the spell card Diffusion! This spell allows me to return Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to my extra deck and special summon all of its fusion material monsters!" declared the blue eyes duelist

Dominic's Eyes widened "That means…!" he began

"Yes indeed it does." Said Shiroryu "Feast your eyes on 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons staring you down!" he said as 3 pearly white dragons with dark blue eyes emerged from their cards letting out gigantic roars (8/3000/2500 x3) "and like I said I will be finishing you off now, so I shall do this: I play the spell card Delta Attacker: When I have 3 normal monsters with the same name on the field all 3 of them can attack my opponent directly at the same time!" said Shiroryu as his dragons charged up energy in their mouths "Prepare to face a Burst Stream of Destruction Triple Slam!" he called out with Malicious glee as his dragons took flight and flew over Dominic's Stardust dragon and sent their blasts straight down on Dominic blasting him with such force that he collapsed unconscious

FINAL SCORE:

Dominic's LP: 0

Shiroryu's LP: 4000

"DOMINIC!" screamed Reiku as she ran over to see if he was all right he was alive at least but his vitals were going haywire

"Was that really Necessary?" she yelled at Shiroryu

"He was new, he had to learn the pecking order around this god forsaken school." Said Shiroryu with a shrug "And that kind of talk is NO way to speak to your older brother "You just being here is an insult to me as this school is an insult to my talents." He said and turned on his heels and walked away, his cronies followed him leaving Reiku to haul Dominic onto her shoulders and bring him the rest of the way to the Slifer Dorm…

hello, I understand if this chapter seems rushed and all and I apologize for that, if you see things that I should do to flesh out the chapter just message me and I'll do what I can, for those of you who were getting tired of Dominic winning all the time I hope this was a fresh break from that, and if you want to see more of Shiroryu you needn't worry we will see more, he is basically the rival character and we will learn why he is like that and if any of you have a deck that you want to see in the story just PM me a list and a description of how it works and I'll do what I can to put it in, thank you for reading this and until then may you blessed be!


End file.
